Darkness and Light
by Elphaba Tiggular
Summary: Sakura has an odd dream one night... (OK don't kill me this is my FRIST CCS fic)


Cardcaptor Sakura  
Darkness and Light  
Tomoeda was always a quiet town. Not many people knew about it. But that was my home…and always will be. I'm Sakura Kinomoto! I am 12 years old and still in Elementary school. My older brother, Toya, is a senior in high school now and next year he'll be out! Yes! Then my dad, Fujitaka, will have only me to take care of! What is that? My mom? Oh…my mom, Nadesiko, died when I was three so I don't remember her much. But I am not lonely I have my dad, and my brother. Also Kero…he's the Guardian of the Seal, a book called "The Clow." I also have my friends too! Tomoyo is my best friend! She tapes the captures of the Clow Cards. Syaoran is another one of my friends, he's also my rival. He is…well amazing! Meilin is Syaoran's cousin…I really don't like her. Back to my story…  
One night I had a weird dream but it didn't make sense. I guess it'd be better if I told you my dream.  
My dream…  
Wha? It's dark…I can't see a thing. Syaoran? Darkness that's all I could see…there was no light. Syaoran I need your help! Please help me. All I could feel was the coldness of the darkness… Syaoran was no where in sight. And I needed his help. Tomoyo? Kero? I need help now. A figure stood before me…I saw it a little bit. I could not see the face of that person…maybe that was the key…that person could help me. Help me…please. The person just stood there staring at me. "Sa…SAKURA! SAKURA!" That voice is from the outside…  
I awoke to a golden face looking at me.   
"Help me!" I screamed out of fright from my dream.   
"Sakura? Did you have another weird dream?" Kero, the "stuffed animal," asked.   
I nodded, "Yeah…"   
The door opened all of the sudden, it was Toya. Kero fell onto my bed and looked as if he was a toy. Toya looked around then at me. He looked surprised.  
"What is it?" I demanded.   
"I thought I heard voices like a monster and something else," He replied.   
"No…" I replied, my voice was high.  
"Well, I'm leaving in ten, so be ready," my brother said then left.  
I sighed in relief. Then I got ready for school. My skates at the door, my backpack ready for classes, and my school uniform on. Then I rushed downstairs.   
"Morning dad!" I said cheerfully.  
"Good morning Sakura. Ready for school?"   
"Yup! I'm gonna pass that math test today!"  
"The monster was in a deep conversation with herself this morning," Toya mocked.  
"Was not!" I replied angrily.   
"Whatever you say…dad, she's twelve-years-old and still talks to imaginary friends. There's something wrong with the monster," Toya always makes fun of me for one reason or other.  
Lucky my dad never believes any kind of rude remark from Toya. I hate it how Toya gets away with stuff like that just because he's older and taller! Some day I'll be taller then him and then I'll show him…yeah, in my dreams. But one thing I've learned is that you always go with that guy…even if he's a jerk at times.  
After breakfast I got my skates on at my gear too and left with Toya. His school is right next to mine. We usually meet up with Toya's friend Yukito. I can't believe my brother has such a cool friend like Yukito. Anyway back to what I was saying before I zoomed out. Since our schools are next to each other we go to school together. I said that already, didn't I?  
Like everyday Yukito and Toya road their bikes to school, with me roller-skating next to them. Many times Yukito and I talk about stuff. The topic that day was dreams again, he usually has a weird dream he tells me about.  
"He's still bugging you Sakura?" Yukito asked.  
"As usual," I replied.  
"The Monster was in another conversation with imaginary friends," Toya exclaimed.  
"Was not, Toya," I almost shouted.  
"Is something bothering you Sakura?" Yukito asked.  
I thought for a moment, "Last night I had a weird dream. I don't really remember it though."  
I watched Yukito ride his bike…he's so graceful. Yukito is great at sports, but he only helps out when he has to. And he's also smart. I think he is very kind and thoughtful of others…unlike my brother.  
We arrived at my school. I skated off to Syaoran. He was standing next to Meilin and Tomoyo.  
"Syaoran!" I shouted.  
"Oh hey, Sakura," Syaoran replied.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.  
"No you may not!" Meilin had to jump in.  
Syaoran ignored her, "Sure what about?"  
We went over to an area where not many other kids where hanging out. There was a bench to sit on, so we sat.  
"Syaoran, I have been having weird dreams for the past few nights…darkness, that's all I see. Except for an outline of a person…I don't know who it is," I said.  
"A premonition?" He asked.  
"Maybe…" I replied, "it might be a Clow Card that I'm sensing."   
Syaoran nodded, "Maybe, did you talk to Kero about these dreams?"  
"No, I thought I'd talk to you first, then Kero," I replied then I saw Tomoyo walk over.  
Class started well over ten minutes ago. Syaoran sat behind me and I knew he wasn't paying attention to our test. Miss. Mackenzie was too kind to us; she let us get away with too much. She was my math teacher two years ago…she must have gotten promoted to teach sixth grade. Syaoran was in that class too; he sat behind me then too. My test was halfway filled with answers the other half was blank (that was five of the ten that was blank).  
"Time's almost up, class," Miss. Mackenzie said.  
I looked at the questions again. "Ok…½ as a percent…is 50%…" I whispered to myself. "Four more to go."   
In the next three minutes I finished the test. There was two minutes left, until the test was over as I said before Miss. Mackenzie was too easy on us. We should be preparing for Junior High. Maybe this was just her idea of a test but a Junior High teacher would look at this easy test and laugh or think was a quiz not a test.  
After the test was over we switched tests with a person in the class. Syaoran got mine and I some how got his. Amazingly we both got all of the questions right. I was practically begging for the day to be over but it was still early in the day. I hope Kero stayed in my room and didn't hide in my backpack in a place that I couldn't see him.   
I didn't tell you about Kero yet? Oh, good chance to tell you…you know so I don't have to talk about school. Kero is that Guardian of the Seal as I told you. I found this book called "The Clow" in my dad's library two years ago, when I opened it Kero emerged from the cover. You see the problem was there were cards locked inside but they escaped when I opened the book. I have gotten some of the Clow Cards back in the book, with the use of the Key of Clow. Kero is small but he said that was because his power is dwindling. I've never seen his real form…yet. Keroberos is his real name…but I just call him Kero because Keroberos is too long. What does he look like? Let me see…Kero's small he is golden in color and has a long tail. Oh yeah, and he's got white wings…so he can fly. Kero is loud and likes eating my lunch. Syaoran calls Kero a "stuffed animal." Syaoran is Clow Reed's descendant. Making him an important part in Clow Card captures. I'll tell you about my friends later.  
Later after school I went home cheerleading was canceled due to the teacher being sick. On the way home I saw "Sakura" petals floating around, since it was spring the trees were blooming. I didn't tell you that my mom and dad named Toya and me after flowers, Toya means peach blossoms and my name, Sakura, means cherry blossoms.   
When I got home it was quiet. The first thing I did besides taking off my shoes was going into the kitchen to get Kero a snack. I thought a minute since I bought hot cake mix I would make some just for Kero and well myself since Toya was at work and dad had to go on an archeology site. I got everything ready.  
"Kero! I am making hot cakes want some?" I yelled.  
Kero flew down in an instant, "Sakura, you read my mind."  
I was about to start making the batter when the phone rang.  
"Hello Kinomoto residence," I said, "Tomoyo hi! Uhh…sure! Now? Yeah…Kero and I were just about to make hot cakes. See ya in a few minutes. Bye."  
"Tomoyo's coming over?"   
I nodded, "Yeah."  
Ten minutes later there were some hot cakes on the table and Tomoyo was over. I walked over to a picture in the kitchen. The picture was of my mom when she was 16. You see my mom modeled in Junior High so my dad has a lot of pictures. I didn't really remember her much but I don't feel lonely, I watch home videos from when Toya and I were younger and my dad tells us stories about her. Toya can see ghosts so he wanted me to feel better (that's because I can feel their presence) so he told me about them, really scaring the heck out of me. So one thing I don't like are ghosts that is next to bad things happening to good people.  
"Wow, Sakura-chan these look great!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
"They really do!" Kero agreed.  
I gasped; there was a weird chill in the air. Not plain weird, but supernatural weird. Almost…like there was a Clow Card present. Then I saw it! A black cloud and it was heading for the stairway.  
"Kero! My room quick!" I yelled running to my room.  
"What is it Sakura?"  
"A Clow Card!"   
"Where?"  
"My room!"  
Kero and Tomoyo followed me and I followed the black cloud-thing. It stopped at my door then went under it.  
"NO!" I yelled as I opened the door.  
The black thing swirled around as if it didn't know where something was. I stood in my room shocked I didn't know what to do. I didn't have an idea or a faint one for that matter. I sensed that it was a Clow Card but I don't know what to do, The cards were in my desk draw and I was 20 feet from it and 10 feet away from the Clow Card invading my house.  
"What are we going to do?" I cried.  
"I dun know," Kero replied.  
"Can we call Syaoran please! I bet he has some of his cards."  
I looked for my phone it wasn't there then I looked, "It's on my bed where I left it…I don't believe this."  
"Here barrow mine," Tomoyo said as she handed me her phone.  
"Thank you!"   
I pushed the speed dial and listened to the phone ring. Lucky me…Syaoran had his phone with him.  
"Syaoran! It's me Sakura. Get to my house quick! Why? There's a Clow Card in my room. My cards…are not on me now, I need your help," my eyes lit up when he told me that he'd be right over, "Thank you! Bye!"  
The Clow Card was just standing there I couldn't tell what card it was or what it wanted but I knew that it was up to something. It swirled around not doing anything for ten minutes then Syaoran came. The Card started to spread out in a dark blanket. I grabbed Syaoran's arm and came close to him. He grabbed me as if he was hugging me. I stood there clinging to Syaoran afraid to let go and to lose him.  
"Sakura, it's the Dark Card," Syaoran said to me.  
"The Dark Card?" I asked.  
"Yes. It will make everything pitch black," he replied.  
"My dream! That's what happened it was dark."  
"What dream is this?" Kero asked.  
"The one I had last night," I replied uneasily.  
"You didn't tell me about it?" He asked me.  
"Well…I told Syaoran about it," I replied, I was still clinging to Syaoran.  
The darkness of the Dark Card finally covered the whole upstairs. We couldn't see what was in front of our faces. I could still feel Syaoran's arms around me, protecting me from any harm. I didn't know what to do My cards were at my desk and I had no way of getting them. I had an idea since I knew my way around my room with my eyes closed I could get my cards from my desk with no problems. I stared to walk but I realized that Syaoran didn't want me to go. I needed those cards. I didn't have another way around this problem but that was my only idea. The Thunder or The Firey Card would be a good way around this, but they were in my desk and I was at my door in Syaoran's arms. My heart thundered in my ears as I took each shaky breath.  
I felt a tug on my sleeve. There was a separate pear of hands grabbing onto my arm. I screamed and held onto Syaoran, my grip tightening around him. Although I couldn't see a thing I could feel Syaoran's arms holding onto me as tight as possible we both knew that the Card was trying to separate us and scare me half-to-death. I couldn't help but to cry.  
"I told you that this was impossible when I first became a Cardcaptor," I cried to Kero.  
"I know Sakura, but you have to figure this out by yourself or with Syaoran," Kero replied.  
"Sakura please try I know you can do it!" Tomoyo said.  
"Me? No…Syaoran can but not me my powers are not strong," I replied.  
"That's not true Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
I still felt like I couldn't do it. My heart was low as my hopes. I needed to seal this card but with no way of getting my cards. The Dark Card pulled on me but I couldn't let go of Syaoran. Then the dream floated into my head the person, was the card standing in front of me…I could see it an outline of the card. She towered above me about two feet. I was hoping that the Dark Card was friendly not a violent card. Maybe she was lonely. I was still sobbing in Syaoran's arms and awaited something bad. But the Card just stood there not moving looking at me. I didn't know what do, the darkness was thick but the light outlined the Dark card.   
"I'm home!" Toya's voice came from downstairs.  
I panicked, what was I going to do if Toya came upstairs he'd be freaked out by not being able to see anything up here. I stared at the Dark Card hoping that she'd just disappear. I knew that was impossible. But the card just left with out a trace. I sighed in relief and the room cleared up. Another Clow Card was present I felt its presence. I looked up to see a card in white with the sun on her and wavy hair. She must be a kind card.  
"The Light Card," Syaoran said.  
"The opposite card from the card we were against?" Tomoyo asked.  
"The Light Card likes to follow her sister the Dark Card," Kero replied.  
"Sister?" I asked him.  
"There are few cards who have 'sister' or 'brother' cards. Like the Twin Card they are a set of twins. The Light and Dark Cards are sisters the Light Card is not independent like her sister the Dark Card so she follows the Dark Card everywhere driving the Dark Card away," Kero explained further.  
"Seal it!" Syaoran said.  
"Right! Key which hides the darkness…reveal you true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. RELEASE!" I commanded the key that was in my hand turned into a staff. "Return to the guise you are meant to be in! Clow Card!"  
The Light Card looked at me then at the card appearing at the tip of the staff; the bird-like head on it where the beak was a card started to form. The Card was complete when the Light Card went into the forming card.  
"Ok now we have to find the Dark Card," I said.  
"But where would it have gone?" Tomoyo asked.  
We looked at Kero. He just looked back at us. Doomed! Kero didn't have a clue where the card would be. Then I heard loud footsteps but from two people. Toya brought Yukito over after work!  
"Kero, my room now…before…" I said, Kero then dropped into my hands as if I was holding him.   
"Hey monster. Have friends over?" Toya asked.  
"Yeah…so?" I replied.  
"That little punk…" I heard anger in Toya's voice. It's true that he never liked Syaoran.  
"Toya is something wrong?" I asked.  
"Why is this little punk over here Sakura?" Toya replied.  
I sighed. Nothing will change because Toya didn't like Syaoran last year, this year he hates him more then anything. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I knew it was Yukito. You see Yukito has a very sweet personality, making him very friendly and someone you want to be around although he can wipe out your refrigerator in five minutes.  
"Is there something wrong, Sakura?" Yukito asked.  
"No," I lied.  
"Well we better get going, right Sakura?" Tomoyo said.  
"Uh, right!" I replied quickly.  
Then Tomoyo, Syaoran and I ran out of the house to go find the Dark Card. Kero was still in my hand. We were gasping for air by the time we got to the King Penguin Park.   
"Back to what we were saying, where would the Dark Card be?" I asked.  
"I dun know!" Kero replied.  
"We knew it was after Sakura's Clow Cards," Syaoran said.  
"Right, right. But we don't know why she was after the cards," Kero answered.  
I thought for a minute, "Maybe she doesn't want to be captured like the other cards."  
"Maybe," Syaoran replied.  
"She knows we're after her now so she'll be harder to catch," Kero warned.  
We talked for ten minutes just to think of a plan, but we came up with almost nothing. The card must be near by because I felt her presence near us. Only if I could pin point her location.  
"Syaoran try the Laison Board, please," I begged.   
"She'll know for sure that we are here because the Laison Board shines a light," Syaoran said.  
Kero nodded in agreement, "That's true. Sakura try to point it out. Think about the card and you'll know what direction she's in."  
I closed my eyes and pictured the Dark Card in my mind but I couldn't pick up any sign of where she was.   
"I can't do it! It's impossible just like catching this Clow Card," I replied.  
"Try again," Kero, said.  
I closed my eyes once again. The image of the card came up and the Key of Clow pointed behind us. I turned around and ran towards the card. The Dark card came before us. She held out her hand and pointed to my pocket where two of my Clow Cards were. I gasped. How could she have known they were there?  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
I was surprised when the Dark Card replied.  
"I want the Cards. I know you have them," She replied.  
"No, I need them they will destroy everything if they aren't under control," I explained.  
"Very well. I will curse the boy," the Dark Card pointed at Syaoran.  
"What? No please anything but that!" I begged.  
"Fine, then I'll put a curse on you," She said.  
"Sakura don't except!" Syaoran yelled.  
"Shut your mouth, boy!" She snapped. "Sakura? Is that your name?"  
"Y-yes." I replied.  
"Pretty. I almost think you care about each other."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"You two at the house. It was yours right?"  
"Yes that's my house."  
I don't know what got in me. I stood there talking to the Dark Card like she was a new friend. Syaoran was asking me not to except the curse from the card. I didn't want anything to happen to him I'd rather it be done to me instead. I knew what I had to do but how. I had an idea. I got the staff out.  
"What are you doing?" the Dark card asked.  
"How about I have you reunited with your sister?" I replied.  
"What?" She was shocked that I said that.  
"Return to the guise you are meant to be in! Dark Card!" I commanded but she didn't go into the forming card. "Ok…Light Card go and capture the Dark Card! Light!"  
The Light Card sprang out and jumped at the Dark card. She chased her sister. The Dark Card got tired after getting hit a few times. I waited for the Dark Card to fall to the ground. I waited for ten or twenty minutes then she finally came down to the ground.  
"Return to the guise you're meant to be in! CLOW CARDS!" I shouted and both the Light and Dark Card went into two different forming cards.  
"Way to go Sakura!" Kero cheered.  
"I didn't get it on tape…" Tomoyo said sadly.  
"Forget it!" Syaoran replied.  
The next day everything was great. Syaoran and I talked for an hour the night before. Although, Tomoyo was upset about missing the capture of a Clow Card on video. Meilin was also upset because she didn't witness the capture at all. Other wise everything was great. I was glad that I added two more Clow cards to the captured pile.   
  
The End  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters used in the show. The Clow Cards are also owned by Clamp the real owners of the show.  
Gomen ne, I've only seen the first eight episodes in Japanese and what ever I could in English (personally I like the Japanese better). And this was my FIRST CCS story.   



End file.
